


a pulse can't lie (and neither can i)

by baecobz



Series: in every universe [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, ITS. HALF FLUFF HALF CRACK DW, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, REREAD THE SUMMARY AND REALIZED THIS LOOKS ANGSTY BUT ITS NOT!!! I PROMISE, Suppressed Feelings, jisungs just there bc i needed someone to knock some sense into them, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: when mark and yukhei first got close, they promised each other that they wouldn't lie to each other (the only exception being for surprise parties and the like).a few years later, when they're just months from graduating, mark begins to regret that promise.





	a pulse can't lie (and neither can i)

**Author's Note:**

> if there r any mistakes in this Im Sorry please point it out to me and ill fix it asap!!  
> special thanks to [juli](http://twitter.com/bodybuilderxuxi) for the idea for this :'))

there are a few facts of the universe that mark can always count on.

for one, his 8 am stats class makes him suffer more than his organic chemistry class ever could.

two, no matter how much mark wants to believe otherwise, the main dining hall serves food weeks past their expiration date. even if he would rather give the staff the benefit of the doubt, there’s only so much stale food he can eat before he has to admit the sad truth.

and third, while he and yukhei are close, closer than mark ever thought he’d be with someone, they usually have to keep it subtle when they’re in public and away from the safety net that comes with their large friend group.

it’s because of that third reason that it’s mildly surprising (only mildly, because he and yukhei are still practically joined at the hip) for yukhei to burst into the common room where mark sits alone, smile wide across yukhei’s face as he makes a beeline for mark.

honestly, there aren’t too many other people there, most of their classmates enjoying the events downtown instead of staying on campus, and mark gives quick thanks to god for keeping a majority of their peers elsewhere. it makes it easier for him and yukhei to relax with each other, to just sit around and be loud and unbothered with one another. that, and mark doesn’t have to share yukhei with anyone.

they’re both fairly popular in their own spheres, mark with his track and basketball teams and yukhei with the performance arts department, but mark always feels like yukhei’s attention ends up elsewhere during the few days they spend together.

today, though, seems like a moment just for them-- yukhei’s eyes haven’t left mark’s since the moment he entered the room, and mark stands up on instinct, arms wide for a hug. yukhei’s wearing one of his _i’m in a really good mood so i want to share it with you_ grins, and mark is all too happy to oblige.

yukhei reaches mark in a few strides, long legs carrying him over as he makes himself at home in mark’s arms. it’s only a little uncomfortable, the slight difference in height and size making it a bit hard to get used to, but they have years of practice under their belt.

mark doesn’t even get a chance to speak before yukhei is taking a step back, grin still as wide as ever, and holding onto mark like he never wants to let go.

“bro. bro, i fucking _love you_. you know i love you, right? so, so much.”

mark snorts, pushing at yukhei’s shoulder in the way that he does whenever he’s only fake-upset with him.

“dude, are you drunk?” mark lets yukhei wrap his arms around his shoulders, giggling in response to the sloppy kiss yukhei presses to the crown of his head. “how is that even possible? it’s, like, two in the afternoon.”

“not drunk,” yukhei laughs, using his height to pick mark up and swing him around, “just really grateful to have you in my life.”

it’s cheesy even for yukhei, so mark levels him with a look and tilts his head in the way he knows makes yukhei fidget.

“ _cas_ , come on, what brought this on?”

yukhei doesn’t even respond to that, just buries his face in mark’s neck and laughs again. it’s hard to keep thinking about it when his smile is burning itself onto mark’s shoulder, so mark files it away to ask about another time. for now, he plans on enjoying this moment while he can.

yukhei doesn’t really say anything else, just pulls mark into his lap as he sits in the place mark had been relaxing just a moment ago. his presence is warm and familiar in the way that only yukhei has ever been, and that realization alone is enough to make mark surge with a sense of something that can only be described as fondness.

“do you guys have to be doing this? in public, too?” mark snaps his head up to see jisung frowning at them, lips curled up in usual jisung fashion.

“it’s not my fault i love my bro so much.” yukhei hums, looking far too relaxed for someone at the focal point of jisung’s death glare.

“you still call him bro?” jisung huffs, kicking his feet onto the table as he settles down on the chair across from them. “if my boyfriend pulled that on me, i’d probably dump him.”

mark and yukhei exchange a look-- jisung often says he’d break up with his boyfriend if the other did certain things, but both mark and yukhei know that jisung’s far too soft to even really consider such an idea. they both know better than to comment on it, though, and instead they shrug and laugh along.

“i mean,” mark says eventually, “it’s not like we’re dating, so at least there’s that.”

jisung pauses mid-cackle to stare.

“you okay there?” yukhei asks, nudging jisung’s leg with his foot as though to make sure he’s still alive. jisung blinks at both of them, eyes narrowed, and then frowns.

“stop messing with me.” he says finally. mark raises an eyebrow and pretends he doesn’t see where the conversation is going, “i know you guys are a thing.”

“we may be a thing,” yukhei cuts in, “but we’re a _platonic_ thing. bros only.”

“you’re an idiot.” jisung turns to mark with what’s probably the most pleading expression mark has ever seen. “please tell me he’s just shitting around.”

“language. but, uh, no? we’re just friends. really good friends, maybe, but friends.”

“you guys act like you’re dating though.”

mark leans away from yukhei to laugh, doubling over himself in an attempt to keep from full-on cackling. for a moment, yukhei reaches out to pull him back against him, but then he’s laughing too, and they’re just a mess of limbs and giggles.

“we’re just friends.” mark repeats, letting himself relax back against yukhei’s chest. jisung rolls his eyes, his expression turning into something noticeably more determined. it’s obvious enough that he can feel yukhei start to fidget under him, so mark reaches out to intertwine their fingers in an attempt to get him to relax. it works for a moment, but then jisung is pretending to vomit and the moment is ruined just as it came.

“what friends do that?” jisung huffs. “like, holding hands is enough. you don’t have to-- to-- to _cuddle_ when you’re doing it.”

“we’re not cuddling.” mark says automatically. jisung shoots him another look.

“mark, you’re literally sitting on his lap.”

“okay fine, maybe we’re cuddling, but that proves nothing. real friends cuddle with each other!”

“in public places? for no reason? i don’t think so.” mark sees the way yukhei pouts and moves to speak up, and even though jisung cuts him off, mark can feel his heart swell with how sweet and intent yukhei looks. “when’s the last time either of you did this with me? or with anyone else?”

in a very, very small voice, mark admits, “like, a few years ago?”

“that’s not normal.” there’s a weight to jisung’s words that settles uncomfortably with mark, and he squirms in his spot. yukhei seems just as tense, adjusting so that there’s just a little bit less contact between them, and mark frowns. (it’s not even that much of a difference-- mark’s still sitting on his lap, after all, but it’s there and it’s intentional and it _hurts_.) thankfully, yukhei seems to realize that their new position is even worse, so he just tugs mark against his chest and hides his face in mark’s back. “i’m not-- stop acting like i’m a parent yelling at my kids. i’m not saying you’re doing something wrong, but you guys are basically dating. you have to admit that, at least.”

“but we’re _not_ ,” mark whines, “we don’t even go on dates.”

“dates don’t make a relationship,” jisung says, “at least you guys don’t make out and pretend it’s platonic.”

immediately, mark’s entire face goes red, and jisung outright yells at the sight.

“ _please_ tell me you don’t,” he groans, and mark just buries his face in his hands. “xuxi, hyung, please--”

“i’m so sorry.” is all yukhei whispers, just as mark adds in,

“it was only once or twice. or dozens. i don’t know.” his voice is muffled through his fingers, but it’s clear enough for jisung to hear and be encouraged to kick over the empty chair next to him.

“are you guys serious? you’re literally _dating_!”

“but the dates--”

“aren’t the most important part, like i said. and it’s not like that even matters, since you guys have your designated _“homie night”_ every thursday.”

“it’s a night for the bros!” mark pouts, finally picking his face out of his hands so he can give jisung his most offended look.

“then explain why you don’t let any of your other friends join you guys.”

“it’s-- it’s only for really close friends?” yukhei tries. jisung quirks an eyebrow, and he deflates. “i don’t know, i just like spending time with mark. like, just us two.”

“like a date.”

“but with _bros_.”

“no, like a regular date. between boyfriends-- both of you are so stupid.” jisung kicks his feet in frustration, the perfect picture of a child throwing a tantrum. if mark’s gonna be honest, it’s a little cute. “i’m tired of this. if you need me, i’ll be hanging out with my _boyfriend_ . being happy and gay with him and _acknowledging my feelings_.” jisung doesn’t even wait for a response, just stomping out of the room and leaving mark and yukhei to themselves.

mark, for one, is speechless; he’s not quite sure what he’s supposed to do now, if he’s supposed to talk to yukhei about it or act any differently.

“that was interesting.” yukhei says finally, and mark has to pull back to see the scrunched expression on the other’s face. “i mean, i’m gonna be real with you, i’ve heard people say stuff like that before, but it’s weird coming from jisung.”

mark hesitates-- there’s something unsettling to know that plenty of other people think he and yukhei are dating, or that they should be. it feels wrong, somehow, not because he doesn’t want to, but because right now they just _aren’t_.

“he’s just a baby.” mark settles on saying, and yukhei just giggles and gives a quick peck to the back of mark’s neck, right where he knows he’s ticklish. mark, predictably, squirms in his spot, laughing even as he wonders if they would act any different if they really were dating.

yukhei finally stops leaving sloppy kisses, and it gives mark enough time to watch his lips stretch into a smile. they’re nice lips, if that’s something that even makes sense, but mark likes them all the same (probably just because they’re yukhei’s, but still).

“you’re a baby, too.” yukhei’s eyes sparkle in the way that they always do when he starts thinking about something that he really likes. mark very briefly hopes that yukhei’s thinking about him.

“ _your_ baby,” he replies, and yukhei doesn’t even bother arguing against it.

“hey,” yukhei’s far too quiet far too soon, and mark has trouble catching up with the sudden change in mood, “does it bother you?”

“that people think we’re dating?” mark shrugs, letting his back fall against yukhei’s chest so he doesn’t have to look at him. while he has to tell yukhei the truth, it never gets any easier at moments like this, so he does what he can to keep himself from lying through his teeth. “i mean, no? we do act a lot like a couple, so it makes sense.”

“what about them thinking that we _should_ date?”

“i don’t know.” mark admits, and he hates that his own feelings are too confusing for him to decipher. he feels a lot of things, really, so he’s not quite sure what kind of answer yukhei’s expecting or even looking for. “why do you ask?”

and that’s the thing-- as hard as it is for mark to talk openly with yukhei like this, he knows it’s just as hard for yukhei as well. but as uncomfortable and difficult as it might be at times, it also makes these moments easier, since they know that they’re both in the same boat, and any answers they have to give can be given right back.

“i wouldn’t mind dating you. it’s weird having people want it, though, like it’s not _ours_. does that make sense?” mark shakes his head quietly, refusing to speak up lest it make yukhei hesitate any more. “like, it’s just supposed to be about us. if we were dating, i mean. it shouldn’t involve other people or what they think, you know?”

“that makes sense.” mark says eventually, only when he’s sure yukhei doesn’t have anything else to add. quiet, honest moments like this are hard to come by, if only because their already-rare time together is mostly spent relaxing or catching up instead of on having heart-to-hearts. he misses this side of yukhei, perhaps because it’s the only side that only mark gets to see and not anyone else, but. “i wouldn’t mind dating you either.”

“yeah? i feel like you’d be a good boyfriend.”

“so would you. we’d both be good boyfriends, honestly.”

“should we,” yukhei licks his lips in a familiar nervous tick, clearly worried enough that mark almost finds it amusing, “test it out and see?”

“cas, are you asking me out?” at this point, it really is borderline hilarious to see the way yukhei contorts his face in what he calls his _cool justin bieber_ expression. mark knows yukhei really only does it at this point because he knows it always makes him laugh, but mark doesn’t mind. (especially not when yukhei starts giggling afterwards like he’d just done the best thing in the world.)

“maybe. would you say yes?”

“maybe.” mark’s cheeks hurt a little from smiling so much, as they usually do after spending time with yukhei, but he can’t find it in himself to care. it’s literally the only negative to being around yukhei, after all, and the idea of spending more time with him as _boyfriends_ is downright exhilarating.

“then yeah, let’s go out! let’s, like, try our hand at this whole dating thing. for us, not for anyone who wanted us to.”

“of course.”

yukhei’s arms are warm and safe just like mark’s gotten used to loving, so he simply curls further into yukhei and mumbles his quiet gratitude.

he could probably spend the rest of his life like this, exempt from school and work and life and everything that doesn’t have to do with yukhei-- and it’d be a good life.

so a few months later, when the days drag on slower than usual and mark's only saving grace lies in a too-tall boy with gentle hands, he figures he can add another universal truth to his list: yukhei is the best when it comes to cuddling and giving bear hugs, but now that he has a boyfriend, those are reserved for mark to enjoy and appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> this ending.. pained me.... it was just so lackluster?? im so sorry but i literally couldnt come up with anything else fkdjkd
> 
> fun facts:  
> -yukhei was feeling cuddly in the beginning bc he got a good grade back on a paper tht mark had motivated him to finish (yukhei was just gonna turn in one half-assed paragraph but mark encouraged him to finish it)  
> -jisungs bf is chenle but i didnt include him bc he wld be too nice to yukhei while jisungs trying to roast them  
> -the common room is markheis designated cuddle room bc their dorms r stuffy and cramped  
> -markhei prob met at a gym bc yukhei nearly broke his back trying out new equipment and mark had to help him to the infirmary  
> -Yes Yukhei Is A Theater Gay And It's Wonderful
> 
> anyways!! lmk what yall thought of this bc its.. very dialogue heavy which im not v comfy w?? so if u have anything ud like me to change for future fics and stuff like tht hmu!!!  
> come chat w me on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/6woojin) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/woo6in)!!! whether its abt markhei, any questions/ideas, or literally anything else, id lov to hear it!!  
> any kudos/bookmarks/comments r so so amazing im!! so honored to know u guys like what i write ahh <333


End file.
